The Owl and The Caduceus
by Ian Son of Athena
Summary: one year after the giant war and everything has changed fallen friends revived, enemies made friends and Drew Tanaka is ad to find out. OCxOC.
1. prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson **

**The Playbys for my story**

**_Ian Halt_ – David Henrie _Morgan Paine_ – Jacqueline Emerson**

**_Chloe Deacon_ – AnnaSophia Robb _Cole Rogers_ – Drew Roy**

**_Matthew Rook_ – Jack Quaid _Eric Sanders_ – Dan Benson**

**_William Gibbs_ – Munro Chambers _Casey Phenson_ – Adam Hicks**

Prologue

I have a pretty good life. I have been going to Camp Half-Blood for two years. I have great friends who are demi-gods like me. I'm one of the guys that make up the demi-god group Apollo's Blessing. I'm good swordsman probably the… oh wait sorry I haven't introduced myself yet, my name is Adrian Halt, I'm a 16 year old Son of Athena but call me Ian. Now I could talk about a lot of things like my fear of spiders, my love of books, or even my desire to be the best architect in the world, but right now I want to talk about how I met the most perfect girl, Chloe Deacon, the 16 year old Daughter of Hermes.


	2. Chapter 1: Meet the New Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Chapter 1: Meeting the New Girl

Ian POV

It's been one year since Gaia has been asleep and a lot of thing happened for example Hades willingly brought back Beckondorf, Silena, Luke, Bianca, and Pollux and then Thalia heard of this and left the Hunter to be with Luke. Even Drew Tanaka has changed her ways and found a Boyfriend in Mark Gaston, Son of Ares. Dating Mark has ironically made her nicer and friendlier with other people like me. Anyway on with the story.

I'm at the step of Athena Cabin hanging out with Gibby, Morgan, Matt, and smirking about Drew whose was blabbing about how I need to find a girlfriend and everyone starts agreeing with her. Then she said that she's knows the perfect girl. "She my stepsister she has blond hair that is alway up in a pony tail, she blue eyes, pink lips, She's an Apollo's Blessing fan. She always has a denim jacket on just like you alway have the brown leather jacket on." "Well she seems nice. Ian she seems like the perfect girl for you." Matt annouced. "Guys I don't need a girlfriend, what I need is more you guys to stop bugging me about getting one considering you don't have one either Matt." That shut him up. "Drew, I appreciate you trying to find me a girlfriend, but please stop trying to find me a girlfriend." I told her. "You know my mom won't stand for you not wanting a girlfriend. Just think about it." She told me and that's when I see Grover come over. "Hey guys." "Hey Grover." Everyone said enthusiastically "Ian, Chiron needs you at the big house." I got up needing to get away from the peanut gallery. As I was walking away I ask Grover. "Why does Chiron want to see me?" "He wants you to take the new girl on a tour."

Chloe POV

I sitting on a desk in a office with a half man half horse, known as Chiron, watching Apollo's Blessing's cover of What About Love by Austin Mahone, when i hear someone walk into the room. I look up and I was shocked to see the same tall boy with black spiky hair and green eyes comes in. "Ah Ian come in, I would like you to meet Chloetta Deacon." Ian was wearing the same Brown leather jacket he wears in all of the videos with a green shirt and blue jeans and black converse. I started to blush when he smiled. "Hi, I'm Adrian Halt, Son of Athena, but you can call me Ian." 'I know who you are, you can call me Chloe." Before he could respond, Chiron butted in. "Excuse me Ian but the tour?" "Oh yeah, right this way Ms. Deacon." He gestured to the doorway. "Thank you, Mr. Halt." I walked out with him following behind. 'I wonder to if any of the other members of Apollo's Blessing were here.' I thought as we exit the Big House.

**Sorry for the short chapter but it was the only thing i could think of at the moment**

**please review telling me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 2: Chloe and Drew, Step Sisters

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Chapter 2: Chloe and Drew, Demi-God Stepsisters

Ian POV

I was walking with Chloe showing her around camp when we got to the arena and saw Mark Gaston destroying practice dummies. "Hey Mark!" I shouted running over to him. "I want you to meet the new girl…" "Chloe Deacon, what are you doing here?" He said sheathing his sword before embracing her in a hug as she hugged him back. "Mark, I didn't know you were a demi-god. Does Drew know you're a demi-god?" "Yes, she does. I'm a Son of a Ares and she's a Daughter of Aphrodite." "Wait, What?" I finally said. "How do you two know each other?" "Well, Mark here is my step-sister's boyfriend." "Wait, _your_ Drew's step-sister?" "Yeah can we go see her?" "Well yeah, but Mark your coming with me." "Alright."

Mark POV

We got to Aphrodite cabin and I shouted, "Hey Drew, come outside we got a surprise for you." "What surprise?" she yelled back. I looked to Chloe and nodded as she shouted, "Come out and see!" Next thing we know the sound of screaming girls fill both Ian's and my ears. I now understand why he had me tag along with him and Chloe. This is too much torture for one guy to bear that he needed another guy to ease the torture. Next thing we know it, these two were talking so fast I couldn't believe that they knew what they were saying and in a blink of an eyes they disappeared. "Whoa where they go?" Ian questioned. "I would say inside but that would be too obvious." We heard someone from inside shout they went to the camp store." "Thanks Dude." We shouted to the son of Aphrodite.

Drew POV

We arrived at the camp store that look like pretty small from the outside but when you walk inside, let's just say it's bigger on the inside; we called it the TARDIS effect.

The store has anything you could imagine, from Music to Clothes and so much more. "Oh My God!" She walked out probably walked around the store and walked back inside. "It's bigger on the inside." Chloe said. "Yes, Yes it is." A voice behind us said. We turned around and Chloe's jaw dropped. "Hey Casey." I said. Casey was wearing a green short sleeve button up shirt with a white tee under it with blue wranglers and with white converse the had a gold, brown, grey, red, and green stripe on both sides of both shoes in that order from front to back reading a Iron Man comic. "You're Casey Phenson." "Son of Hermes." Casey said " Wait so Ian _and _Casey attend this camp?" She asked. "And Cole and Eric and Matt." Chloe jaw just dropped and that's when Mark and Ian ran in. "Ian, you and Casey are going to take me to meet the rest of Apollo's Blessing." She demanded. "Not before we get you some more clothes and Mark takes you to the Armory for a weapon." She sighed in defeat and followed me to the girls' clothes section of the store. Ian, Casey, and Mark and went somewhere else in the store. We tried on all these clothes and then went to the front of the store to buy them and it cost me 50 Drachmas. We found the boys in the music section, what a surprised. "Alright Mark you're taking Chloe to the Armory because Casey shift ended and mine is beginning." I instructed him. "Alright let's go Chloetta." "Don't call me that." She said as she punched his arm. "Well this is a way to knock two birds with one stone considering Eric should be in the armory taking inventory of all the weapons." "Then let's go then." She excitedly said dragging us 3 boys out there literally.

**Can you please review, PLEASE? All i want to know is what you think so again please review.**


End file.
